Sweet Poison
by sweetly.devious
Summary: Lyla is a 17 year old girl who thought her life was safe from vampires until she transfers schools and realizes her past hasnt forgotten about her, what will she choose to do when she runs face to face to it? Read and find out for yourself
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story and i hope you all like it. so please read and review and tell me what you think! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><em> It was snowing that night. Beautiful snowflakes filled the sky, gracefully falling to the busy streets of Vancouver, BC. I was racing my little brother home from<em>

_ the store, only a few blocks away. He was five years old; he had black hair and honey colored eyes behind square shaped glasses. We ran to the front door_

_ and opened it. "We're home" he yelled cheerfully, once inside the house. "Welcome back, how was the trip to the store?" our mother said. As we took off our_

_ winter jackets and boots, I said, "It was good, we got what you wanted". She smiled and took the groceries. "Thank you dear, now you two go upstairs and_

_ get cleaned up for dinner". "Okay mom" we said in unison as we ran upstairs. Our mother was a really beautiful woman with her long wavy brown hair and _

_her honey colored eyes, its no wonder our father fell in love with her. Our father passed away two years ago but he was really handsome. He had black hair_

_ and ice blue eyes hidden behind square shaped glasses. "Derek, you go wash up, I have to save our sister from being trapped in her book again," I said as I_

_ gave him a wink and smiled. "Okay Lyla, hurry before it keeps her in there!" he said with a concerned look on his face. I laughed a little and went to our _

_room. As I opened the door, I saw Kailey reading her book while lying upside down on her bed. She had short brown hair with bangs that end above her ice_

_ blue eyes; she had ribbons in her hair and was wearing a dress. The only difference between her and me was I had long hair and hers was short. "Did you _

_find a new way to read your book, dear sister?" I said with a little chuckle. Kailey looked at the doorway and saw me standing there. She smiled and said, _

_"Yes I have". "Well can you save the place you were reading? It's time to wash up for dinner". I said pointing out into the hallway. She smiled and nodded as_

_ she put her bookmark in her book. As we were walking in the hallway to the bathroom, we smelt something burning. We ran to the bathroom to get our _

_brother. When we got him we slowly walked down the stairs, staying low due to the smoke. Halfway down the stairs we saw our mother, lifeless with blood_

_ dripping down her neck and someone next to her. The smoke was covering his face, but he had blood dripping down from his mouth to her neck. We were _

_scared; we lost our mother to some stranger. Kailey and I stood there, watching the stranger in fear. Before we knew it, our brother ran all the way down_

_ the stairs and was standing in front of the stranger. He had an angry look on his face as he tried hitting the stranger. But every punch and kick was stopped_

_ easily. The stranger then bent over and raised Derek's head to the side a little, leaving his neck open. He then smiled and showed his teeth. The smoke was_

_ getting worst by the second but we could not move. We watched helplessly as the stranger bit into our brother and sucked his blood. He then laid him on _

_the floor lifeless just like our mother. He then looked at us and smiled. We ran upstairs to our room. We locked the door and put a chair in front of it. Then we_

_ grabbed what was precious to us, for me it was my music box our mother gave me. For Kailey, it was her book she was reading. We opened the window and_

_ as we were about to jump, the stranger broke the door down. I told Kailey to jump but she wouldn't leave my side. As the stranger got closer, smoke filled _

_the room. I took Kailey's hand and brought her to the window. "On the count of three, jump" I said as we climbed up to the window ledge. She nodded. _

_"Okay, one…two…" I said looking down getting ready to jump. The stranger was right behind us now. "Three", Kailey said as she jumped and dragged me_

_ down with her. I closed my eyes as I was getting ready for the impact but instead of the ground, we landed on someone. "Are you okay?" said the unfamiliar_

_ male voice. I opened my eyes to see a 15-year-old boy with light blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He smiled at us then helped us up. "Hurry up, the vampire _

_will be down here any minute". My sister nodded and I gave him a look. "How do we know you're not the vampire?" I said standing in the same spot that I _

_was, still holding onto my music box. The vampire then appeared in front of us. "Does that count as proof?" He said pointing to the vampire. The vampire _

_smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile, it was a devious smile full of thirst. With his shaggy black hair, blood red eyes and blood dripping from his smile. As he_

_ looked in my direction, I moved back a bit in fear. This only made his smile grow bigger. The 15-year-old boy stepped in front of Kailey and me with his arms_

_ spread across wide open. "I will not allow you to take the lives of these two young girls", he said with an aggressive tone in his voice. The vampire seemed_

_ unpleased with this boy's decision and was ready to attack him. Just then, we heard a snarl coming from the bushes. Kailey and I looked over and saw _

_another boy, who looked to be 17-years-old with brown spiked hair and deep blue eyes running out of the bushes. He tackled the vampire into a tree and_

_ dragged him deeper into the group of trees. "Come on, now's our chance to leave", the 15-year-old said while grabbing our hands and starting to run. "We_

_ don't have a place to go"Kailey said with an upset tone in her voice. "You can come live with me and my girlfriend," the 15-year-old said still running. "Wait,_

_ we don't even know your name!" I said as I stopped running. The 15-year-old stopped running and smiled. "Your not one to trust easily, are you?". "I trust_

_ just fine, but how are we supposed to know your not a vampire, how do we know your not bringing us to a place for that other vampire to kill us, and what_

_ about that boy who helped save us!" I said with concern and anger in my eyes. The 15-year-old chuckled. "You don't have to worry, I'm not a vampire, I _

_protect people from them. My name is Lucian and I'm bringing you to my home, where my girlfriend and I live. And that boy will be fine; he can take care of_

_ himself. Now, if you continue to stop running I will have to pick you up and carry you all the way there by force." He said with a smirk on his face. I shot him a_

_ dirty look and started to run again. He grabbed Kailey's free hand and started running again into the busy streets of Vancouver._


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright sorry guys a really good friend of mine pointed out that a few names were switched around but everything is perfect now. **

**For those who don't know **_this_** means the person is thinking to themselves.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review =D**

* * *

><p>I woke up with cold sweat dripping down my face.<p>

"It was that dream again wasn't it?"

Kailey said as she opened my curtains. Kailey didn't change much over the years, her hair was still short and she still loved to read. She now wears glasses to help her read but other than that she was the same shy twin sister I knew and loved.

"Do you have to let the sunlight in?"

I complained as I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head. She laughed and said

"You've been in here long enough, it's noon already."

I lifted the blanket off of me and got out of bed.

"So? It's Sunday and I have nothing to do,"

I said as I walk towards my dresser. I pulled out my black caprice and my red tube top along with my bra and underwear.

"Lyla, we've been here for two days and all you've done was stay in the house and unpack" she looked at the last two unpacked boxes, "And you're still not done."

I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I turned the shower on and hopped in. The water was warm as it hit my back. While I washed my hair and my body, I started thinking about my dream.

_That day was 10 years ago. It was the day I lost my mother and brother. The day I met_ _Lucian__ and his girlfriend. The day I realized what fear really was._

I shook those thoughts out of my head asI got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried myself off, got dressed, hung up my towel, and brushed my teeth. I walked back into my room, dried my hair and did my make up, then walked downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head" Dakota greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

Dakota is my adopted sister. She is 21 years old but she looked like she is supposed to be 18. She has shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. I yawned and said Good morning back to her. I walked over to the fridge looking for something to eat but there was nothing I really wanted to eat. I walked over to the dining room and grabbed an apple from the basket.

"Did you get done unpacking yet?" she asked, switching through TV channels.

"Well she should be, she's 17 years old and she has spent all of Saturday unpacking" said a voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw my older brother Lucian. He adopted my sister and me into his family after the incident. He is now twenty-five years old. He was tall and buff. Along with his blue eyes and his blonde hair, he could get any girl. But he already decided to spend his life with Dakota. I glared at him; it was his fault we moved in the first place.

"Lyla, you can give me dirty looks all day, but I suggest you use your spare time and walk around the town. We're staying here and that's final."

_He's such a jerk! How does he know how I feel? I miss my friends from Vancouver. I miss going to the beach and walking in the forest. The best this city had was a river and the mall._ "Fine!" I got up and walked towards the front door and put my shoes on.

"Calm down Lyla, he's trying to help you get to know the town better. And we do start school tomorrow." Kailey said in the hallway. She was always right, even if I hated to admit it.

"Okay sis, I'll try to calm down. I'll be back later" and without saying another word, I walked outside.

I started walking towards the park we passed when we were moving the furniture to the new house. _He does this to me all the time. "Go for a walk or something". In hopes that I'll bump into someone and instantly make friends with them._ _This is the seventh time we moved to a different city. I know he's just trying to protect everyone but I would like to actually make friends and be able to keep them._

I closed my eyes and sighed while walking with my hands behind my head. _As if that'll ever happen, the moment there's dang-_

I bumped into something and fell down. I opened my eyes to see who or what I bumped into and it was..


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys sorry it took so long but chapter 3 is now up and running. It's a little longer than the last chapter but i hope you like it.**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review =D**

* * *

><p>Standing in front of me was the most beautiful creature in the world, well that I've ever met. He stood tall and his skin was fair, almost like snow. He had long black hair with deep red eyes, wait that can't be right.<p>

"Excuse me miss are you alright?" the stranger asked as he offered his hand to help me up.

"U-uh y-yeah, thank you" I said as I took his hand and got up. His skin was as cold as ice. Maybe he's just sensitive to the cold; it is late October after all. I looked up at him confused and he smiled.

"My name is Alexander Young, I'm pleased to meet you"

I blushed "I'm Lyla Thompson, I just moved here a few days ago"

He took a moment to think and then smiled once again.

"I have important business to attend to but I hope to see you again" And with that he walked away. I stood there for a few minutes to catch my breath. _Who was that guy and why did I feel mesmerized by him? _I thought about that while I walked back home. When I finally arrived home I was still thinking about that guy, Alexander.

"Hello! Earth to Lyla, you there?" Kailey asked trying to get my attention. I looked at her and realized I wasn't paying attention to anything I was doing. I sighed and cleaned up the mess I made.

"Glad to know you're back. What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

I smiled. I loved my sister for being so open with me, even though she was shy around everybody else.

"No it wasn't like that. I ran into some guy on my way to the park"

"Who was he?"

"I don't know really, he told me his name was Alexander Young" I said with a smile.

"You didn't give him your real name did you?" As always when the talk of boys comes up Lucian has to interrupt.

"Is it such a bad thing to give out my name? He seemed nice" I retorted back.

"It is if he's the vampire who's been searching for you for the past 10 years. You can't trust anyone Lyla, you can only trust family" I didn't like the fact that Lucian always made his point clear, even if he did have a point. I really couldn't trust anybody, in the beginning I couldn't even trust him. But this guy seemed like a really great guy and just once I would like to be able to trust someone other than family.

"I understand brother. I will be more careful, but if you didn't want me to tell anyone my real name then why did you enter Kailey and me into school under our real names?"

"Because Thompson isn't your real name. Remember we changed it to Thompson when you both were 7 years old? You were pretty frightened back then that I guess your brain locked that memory away"

_Then why did I have that dream last night? _I wondered as I walked away and headed to my room. I finished unpacking and got ready for bed. After what happened today I deserve a well-deserved sleep. Especially if I have to wake up early tomorrow to get ready for school.

"I found her" I said as I entered my home. It isn't the nicest place in town but it was abandoned so we made do with what we had.

"You finally found her after all these years, Alexander" Logan said as he smirked. He had brown spikey hair and deep blue eyes. He was 6'3 which was the same height at me.

"I would have had her when she was 7 but you had to get in the way!" I yelled. I was furious with him when he stopped me from getting her 10 years ago.

"No you would of killed her just like you killed her mother and her brother. Just like you killed her father 12 years ago when he was on a business trip"

"Would you two shut up already!" Aiden said as he walked into the living room. Aiden was 6'1 with blonde hair and crimson eyes. He gets irritated easily when he's thirsty, luckily this is only a side of him. The other side of him is named Julian and he is the most gentlest creatures you could meet. Julian has blonde hair and blue eyes. "Look, you two and yell back and forth all night or we can go and hunt to regain what we need for tomorrow"

"whats going on tomorrow?" Logan asked a little confused.

"We've been waiting for her to be the right age to live her destiny; this will be a difficult task for the three of us because her scent is sweeter than anyone else's. But there is only one school that she can transfer to and that's where we will start" Aiden said. He then turned around and left out of the front door.

"He acts like he owns the place" Logan stated. I nodded but said nothing. "Honestly I hope Julian comes out soon, the three of us have to work together to get her to follow her destiny"

"That is true Logan but there are other ways to make her cooperate" I said with a smile and with that I left to get ready for the new day.

"Lyyyyyllllaaaa! If you don't get up right now we're going to be late for our first day of school" Kailey said as she shook my arm to wake me up. I sighed, I knew this day was going to come I just wish I could skip it. I got out of bed, grabbed my school uniform along with my bra and underwear and headed towards the bathroom. My uniform was a black skirt and a white t-shirt with a red blazer overtop. I turned the shower on and hopped in. After washing up I hopped out and wrapped myself in the towel. I dried off, put my clothes on, dried my hair and applied make up. After taking a second glance in the mirror I decided it was time to go.

"I can't believe it takes you half an hour to get ready in the morning" Lucian said as I ran down the stairs. I looked at him and smiled but he didn't buy it. "Luckily I asked your sister to wake you up an hour before you have to leave, so sit down and have some breakfast"

"Kailey! You said we were going to be late if I didn't get up! I could have had an extra hour of sleep!" I yelled out while going to the kitchen to make a bagel.

"Sorry Lyla but Lucian knew you'd take forever to get out of bed and get ready because you always do on the first day of school" Kailey said from around the corner in the dining room. After I had breakfast, Kailey and I ran out the door and headed towards school. When we got to the school we went to the front office to get our class schedules.

"So what do you have Lyla?" Kailey asked as she looked at her schedule.

"I have Art, Math, Italian and English. Then after the winter break I have Chemistry, History, Biology, and Gym." I stated then when I saw the look on Kailey's face I asked "What do you have?"

"Math, Music, Biology, Business. Then after winter break I have Spanish, History, English, and Gym" I realized why she had that look on her face. Throughout the whole year we only have 2 classes together. I sighed, "It was bound to happen with our luck Kailey" She nodded and we left searching for our classes. When I walked into the classroom I gave the teacher my slip that I have to give all my teachers for them to sign it to hand it into the office at the end of the day. She gave it back to me and turned to the class.

"Everybody this is-"

"Lyla?" some boy shouted before the teacher could say my name. "Lyla Henderson?" I looked at the boy who shouted my actual name out in front of the class with a wide-eyed expression. Just who is this boy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everybody sorry for the long wait i was helping my mom who just got out of surgery and doesn't know how to relax lol anyways i wanted to say a special thanks to those who have been following along with my story and reviewing them. **

**Heartbreaker27**

**SesshyLover94**

**Erika Vien**

**Jacob Wilson**

**Thank you very much and please continue to read and review because there are more chapters to come =)**

* * *

><p>I don't remember ever giving out my real name to anyone but this guy just shouted it out in front of everyone! I looked at him and quickly responded.<p>

"Sorry but I think you have me mistaken as somebody else"

"But I'm sure you're her, you look just like her when we were younger"

"No my name is Lyla Thompson, maybe I have a doppelganger or something" I said as I took my assigned seat at the back of the class.

When I sat down a boy next to me laughed.

"Don't mind him, he's been talking about this Lyla Henderson person for a while saying how he wishes he could meet up with her again and how they were the best of friends along with her twin sister. My name is Logan Peters" the boy said then smiled.

When I looked at him I realized he had an irresistible smile that complimented his eyes. I started for a few minutes and then he laughed again. Realizing I was being rude I blushed and shook my head.

"Sorry it's just I feel like I know you from somewhere" _ Oh my god! I can't believe I just stared at him, yeah great way to start a new school year! Let's creep the possible first friend I have by staring at him! Smooth move Lyla._ I rolled my eyes in my mind and he laughed then smiled. I gave him a weird look, something amused him as if he read my mind.

"I had the same feeling, would you like to have lunch together? I could introduce you to some friends of mine and show you around the school"

"I would but I have to go meet up with my sister at lunch. We have no classes together this semester so lunch is the only time we have to talk"

"I wouldn't mind if she came too" he smiled.

_God his smile was amazing_. It was like I was being hypnotized by his smile.

"Alright then it shouldn't be a problem, where should we meet?"

"How about by the fountain, I'll introduce you"

I nodded and then the bell rang. As I got up and gathered my stuff the boy who knew my full name came over. He was around 6'2 with medium brown hair and dark brown eyes"

"Sorry about what happened in the beginning of class. You look so much like her and you even have the same first name. My name is Mathew David" Realization hit me, he was the little boy Kailey and I used to play with when we were younger before that incident when we lost our mother and brother.

"Mattie?"

"I knew it was you, why did you lie?"

"I can't tell you right now but you should meet me afterschool and we'll hang out"

He nodded in understanding "so how is your mother and little brother?"

I looked away "They passed away a couple of months after you left town"

"I'm sorry to hear"

"I'm better now, but we have to get going or we'll be late for our next class"

He nodded and smiled. "I'm glad I was able to find you again"

I smiled and ran to my next class.

I entered the classroom and handed my slip to the teacher again then took my seat._ I can't believe I met up with Mattie again_. _Maybe things are taking a turn for the better, I have a new friend and an old friend. I wonder if Alexander attends this school too._

After class I went to my locker to put my books away and meet up with Kailey. When I met up with her I noticed that she has made a few friends too. There were three guys standing with her as she smiled and waved at me.

"Lyla I want you to meet a few friends I made in class, this is Evan, Blake and Kai"

One guy was 5'8 with blonde hair tied back into a small pony tail and blue eyes. The second guy had short black hair with blue eyes and was around 6'0. The third guy looked older but that could be because he was 6'3 with long black hair also tied back and brown eyes. I smiled. I was happy that my sister opened up and met a few people without me.

"Nice to meet you, please make sure she stays out of trouble"

"Lyla!" Kailey pouted. "I'm not the bad twin here, who's the one who gets us in trouble and makes us run for dear life?"

I laughed. "oh come on a few little pranks on our older brother is nothing"

"That's what you say now but when he's chasing us, you're the one who runs and hides"

The guys laughed. "Not as tough as you act like you are hm?"

I looked at Evan and glared at him. He had a wide eyed expression and hid behind Kai. I laughed and smiled. "Neither are you" Then I looked at Kailey again. "Come on I want you to meet my friend too"

"I kind of made plans with the guys I hope its okay"

"They can come too" I smiled.

Kailey smiled back. "Alright, do you guys want to come with us?"

Blake answered this time "Sure where to?"

"The fountain outside" There was a look on his face of sudden disgust, on all three of the guys faces and I couldn't understand why.

"what's wrong with the fountain?"

"nothing really just a few guys we don't like to hang with are there"

"but that's where I was told to meet my friend Logan"

Kai came into the conversation now. "Why are you friend's with Logan?"

"Because he was friendly and made class less of a bore than it already is!" I was getting defensive now and I could feel it.

"He's not good company" Evan said.

"Maybe not to you but he was great with me" something was going on and I didn't like it. I turned to walk away when Kailey grabbed my arm.

"Lyla they don't mean to upset you or anything I'm sure Logan is a good guy just like the Alexander guy you were talking about" I nodded. If anyone could calm me down it was my sister.

"You talk to Alexander too! He's just as bad if not worst!" Evan shouted. That's it I can't take it anymore if I stay here and listen to them trash talk the people I just met and found amazing, something is going to happen. I yanked my arm away from Kailey and stepped back.

"I'm sorry but I'm not listening to this anymore!" and with that I ran to the fountain. Before I got to the mountain I tripped and fell but before I hit the ground someone caught me. _Boy isn't this déjà vu? This is how I met Alexander the first time. _I looked up to see who caught me and saw Logan. He looked shocked.

"Are you alright Lyla?"

"No I'm furious right now and I feel like fighting someone or punching something or just doing something violent at the moment!"

"What happened?"

"Some of my sister's friends were saying how you and this guy I know are bad company and you're the only ones who I know in this town aside from Mattie"

"Okay but right now you need to calm down, your shaking and it's not good for anyone to see you in this state"

"Well I know that much!"

"No you don't, Lyla your eyes are red!"

Shock and confusion were on my face right now. How could my eyes just change colour? It isn't possible, not unless one is wearing contacts. But I wasn't wearing contacts or anything, what should I do?

As if he read my mind, Logan said "I'm getting you out of here before anybody else notices, just keep your eyes closed and pretend to faint" I did as he said but then I realized I was tired, really tired. As if I didn't sleep in days so I passed out in his arms.

When I awoke I was in a bed in a place I wasn't familiar and I could hear yelling below me. I got out of the bed and went to the door. I opened it a little to hear what the people were yelling about.

"I couldn't do anything about it, if I left her at the school she would have been exposed and thus she would have to move which would mean we would have to search for her again" someone said. The person sounded like Logan.

"And now we will be considered kidnappers or something instead of her friends! If you just listened to me in the first place and stuck to the plan everything would of gone more smoothly, if this continues the way it does there is no way she will fulfill her destiny!" another person said. I couldn't figure out who he was, he didn't sound like anybody I knew.

"Now, now you too that's enough, our guest has awaken, let's try to make her comfortable" and with that the door flew open and I screamed. _What is going on here? Is this place haunted or something? If everybody is downstairs the door should fly open like that!_

"Calm down, it's okay Lyla we'll explain everything to you"

I slowly went downstairs very confused and when I got down there I realized Logan and Alexander were standing in the room with another guy. The other guy had blonde hair and blue eyes. I stood there looking at Logan and Alexander.

"what's going on? You guys were planning something?"

Logan started "Listen Lyla-"

"No! You Lied to me! You acted like you didn't know me when you did! You were that boy who saved me 10 years ago! But you look the same, you haven't aged. I want to hear the truth and right now the only one I can trust is the one I haven't met" I turned to the blonde haired guy.

"Well first my name is Julian. And we are not going to harm you although one almost did by accident.." He looked over at Alexander and I gasped. Alexander was the one who killed my mother and brother that day. Tears started flowing down my face.

"why did you do it?"

"It's part of your fate"

"What if I don't care about my fate! What if I wanted to live with my mother and brother! So what its my fate to be miserable?"

"No it's your fate to become one of us"

I looked shocked. "One of you? You're all vampires?"

They all nodded and I thought about making a run for it.

"Don't try it Lyla" I stared at Logan

"How can you..?"

"Its my special power and yes I have been reading your mind this whole time since we met"

I blushed. "Stay out of my head! It's bad enough you guys kidnapped me and took me to lord knows where and the fact that you killed my family but now I find out you've been reading my mind this whole time! All my personal thoughts! I thought you were my friend!" I was getting angry again and it showed.

"Calm down Lyla" Logan went to comfort me but I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it from you!"

"_Your eyes are red again"_

I glared at him. "Stay out of my fucking head! I don't care if my eyes are red right now! Alexander has red eyes and I'm sure you and Julian do to! So it doesn't matter!"

Logan was taken back by what I said. Good this is too much for me to process all at once.

"Guys give her space she's been through a lot as is and it won't be getting any better until she can trust us"

Alexander and Logan nodded and waited for me to speak. I looked at Julian expecting him to answer.

"So what am I your prisoner now?"

"No, you are free to come and go whenever you please, we were supposed to meet earlier at the fountain but Logan freaked out after seeing your eyes change colour earlier and brought you here. And after seeing your eyes change colour myself, I'm glad he made the decision"

"Why did you bring me here, if you've been searching for me all this time why didn't you take me home?"

"Because your 'older brother' would of hunted us down and the prophecy will never happen"

"Wait, what do you mean he would of hunted you down? And what prophecy are you talking about?"


	5. Chapter 5

I watched as all three boys exchanged glances as if deciding who would be the one to tell me. As they came to a conclusion they looked at me. I took a deep breath knowing after they told me my life would never be the same.

Logan cleared his throat and started. "Lyla, your 'older brother' is a hunter. He hunts vampires and werewolves, but-"

I looked at him in shock. _Not only do vampires exist but also werewolves? I thought those were old folk tales meant to scare the little ones so they stay out of danger. Whats next? Demons and Angels?_ Logan laughed a little and i realized he read my thoughts again. I glared at him. _ I want my privacy! Stay out of my head or i'm leaving and you wont here from me again!_

"Okay well to answer your million thoughts, yes werewolves exist. We have been at war with them for quite some time now waiting for you to show up. But i'm sorry to disappoint you demons and angels do not exist. May I continue on now?" Alexander and Julian both chuckled.

I looked away while blushing. _This isn't fair! Not only the fact that i can't think to myself privately but he had to voice out my thoughts infront of Alexander and Julian too?_ When i looked back at Logan he was waiting for an answer still. I sighed and said "what are you done with reading my mind? now you're waiting for me to give you an answer instead of searching for one?"

Logan sighed and nodded his head. "Only reason is because we need you and you said if i continued, you would leave and never come back"

"Why am i so important? Why do you need me and not anyone else?"

"That brings us to topic number two, the prophecy", this time it was Alexander who spoke. I looked at him and waited patiently. "It is stated that 17 years ago twins were born into this world to solve the great war between the vampires and werewolves . Each twin must fall in love and marry the prince of their colony to end the war"

I looked at all three of them, wide-eyed and mouth open. _Are these guys crazy or something? Do they honestly believe that the twins from the prophecy are Kailey and me? Whats the proof? It could be any other twin siblings._

Logan looked at me then looked to the side. I growled, I've had just about enough of this. I feel exactly how I felt earlier before I fell asleep. "Just say it already! I already know you read my mind so you might as well say what you have to say before I leave"

He looked at me again in a shocked manner. "The proof is your eyes, Lyla" I looked at him and smiled. "Pleeease, I might of fallen for that earlier but you can't fool me for a third time."

Julian sighed and handed me a mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror and to my horror they were telling the truth. I looked up at all of them now with horror written on my face. "This can't be happening, you guys put contacts in my eyes as a joke right?" My legs gave out from under me as i fell to the floor. "Please tell me this is all a nightmare and I'll wake up and see Logan and everything is back to normal". Tears started to slide down my face.

Alexander walked over towards me and embraced me. More tears were sliding down my face now as i cried into his shoulder. "Lyla, we have been watching you for a long time. We wish this wasn't your fate, unfortunately fate can be cruel". He patted my head softly to soothe the pain in my heart until I drifted into a deep sleep.

***  
>"-la..Lyla.. Come on Lyla time to get up! We're gonna be late for school!" I woke up with a jolt. I looked around the room and realized i was back home in my own bed. I put my hand on my head " was it all a dream?"<p>

"Was what just a dream?" Kailey said as she pulled the curtains open. I looked at my sister and hugged her.

"I thought I would never see you again" I said as i started crying. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Whatever that dream was about it wasn't real, it was only a dream. Now come on or we'll really be late"

I grabbed my uniform and ran into the bathroom. Took a shower and got ready quickly. As I ran downstairs I missed a step and fell the rest of the way. _Just great, what a great way to start my day after that dream! _I sighed and got up. When I got up I saw Lucian standing infront of me.

"Well isn't someone having a rough morning, were you out partying all night long?" I looked at him shocked.

"Didn't I come home with Kailey yesterday and then fall asleep as soon as I got home?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"No you didn't. You were out late, made Kailey, Dakota and me worry about you all night long and then suddenly appear in bed this morning" Now I'm worried. I thought it was all just a dream, but my brother is proving otherwise.

"I'm sorry, I don't exactly know what happened yesterday but I wasn't partying how could I? I just got into town". Lucian sighed and started to walk away. "Wait! um.. later on tonight can we have a talk? There are a few things I need answers to".

He looked at me and smiled. "You better leave now or you'll be late for school". With that I grabbed my bag, put my shoes on and ran out the door with Kailey.

We made it to school just in time, said our goodbyes and went our seperate ways. As I walked into the classroom I noticed Jacob and walked over to him.

"Hey whats up? Sorry about yesterday, something came up". He looked up at me and half-heartedly smiled.

"Its okay, I knew you would be popular"

"Its nothing like that I-"

"Okay class time for todays lesson" the teacher started. I sighed and went to my seat. _I guess i'll have to catch him after class_.

"Good morning miss sunshine" Logan stated as i took my seat. My heart skipped a beat. _What do I do if everything I remember is true?. _Logan laughed and then smiled.

"It is true and there is nothing anyone can do about it". I looked at him in shock. _So He can read my mind. But is it only my mind? or can he read everybody's mind too?_ He then sighed.

"Look Lyla I know this is alot to take in all at once but you have to trust me. Everything we told you yesterday was true and I can read anybody's mind".

"And if i don't trust you?"

"Then you'll either be taken by force or you die". Horror was written all over my face. _Is he serious? He'll kill me? _Logan then laughed again. "I wouldn't kill you but i know a few vampires who would and werewolves will do anything to win the war" I chose to ignore him for the rest of class. This is alot to think about especially with all the threats. Is he my friend or my enemy?

The bell rang signalling class is over. I got up and rushed for the door before Logan could try to stop me. I have to find Jacob before he goes to his next class so i can sort things out with him. I found him in the hallway with my sister and her friends and growled. _I'm not in the mood to be dealing with them today but i have to sort things out with Jacob_. I sighed and walked over towards the group.

"Hey Lyla, whats up?" Kailey greeted me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Nothing, I need to talk to Jacob real quick before class". The other guys had shocked expressions on their faces as if its unheard of. I glared at them. _Is there a problem with me wanting to have a talk with my childhood friend? _

"Whats up Lyla?" Jacob asked with a worried look.

"I'm sorry about yesterday and i want to explain what happened. To be honest i don't even know what happened yesterday. I fell asleep at lunch and then after that I was-"

"Lyla come on we're gonna be late for class". Shock and horror were visible on my face as i recognized the voice. It was Alexander's voice. I turned around to see him walking up towards the group i was with and smiled while resting his arm around me. Kailey's friend's looked like they were shooting daggers at Alexander. _Oh yeah, these guys don't get along for some reason._

"I'll be there soon, i was just talking to my sister and my friend about something important"Alexander leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"These guys are not your friends. They are the enemy and they will earn your trust only to betray you in the end" I glared at him. _As if my sister would let that happen_. He smiled at me and then at the group. "I'll see you in class Lyla" with that he walked away.

"Lyla was he that guy you met in the park?" Kailey asked me with curiosity in her eyes. I sighed.

"Yes that's him"

"Why do you seem defeated? You got to see him again right?" _More than you know sis. _The bell rang again and I looked at Jacob.

"I'm sorry i was hoping to talk before class but i guess its impossible, I'll see you later". Without looking at him or anybody else in that group i turned around and walked to class.

***

"Well Jacob what are you going to do?" Kai said looking expectantly at me.

"I don't know. She's my childhood friend, I can't betray her. Especially after all she's lost so far"

"Didn't you used to love her?" Evan asked. I sighed.

"Yes which makes it worst that she's not the one to be on our side"

"So why not try to fall in love with Kailey? They look exactly alike"

"It's different. Kailey was always quiet around me and Lyla would always force me to be brave. I am how i am today because of Lyla"

"Hey, do you think she knows about everything?" Blake asked particularly to nobody. We all looked at eachother in shock. "I mean that Alexander guy is definately keeping a close eye on her as to make sure she doesn't get close to us."

"Well we didn't really make a good first impression either, and it would explain why she wasn't able to meet up with you yesterday" Evan stated non-chalantly. I started to get angry. She was supposed to become mine, not theirs. When i was younger i swore that when i came back i would protect her. Only to find out how cruel fate is to all of us.

Kai looked at me and realized i was getting mad. "Okay thats enough for today we don't want anything bad to happen while at school, do we?"

I sighed and calmed down. "No, for now i'm going to try and spend as much time as possibly with her even if its just going to their house to hang out with them. I have to get Lyla to at least trust me, so that the prophecy doesn't come true. We can win this war on our own without involving Lyla or Kailey."

"Even if you don't fall inlove with Kailey, one of us could get her to fall inlove with us. After all there are four princes in our pack" Evan stated. I nodded in understanding and walked off towards my class.

***

I kept staring at the clock waiting for class to be over. I have alot of questions to ask Alexander and Logan. I have to sort this out otherwise I'll be lost and confused the whole time not knowing what will happen. The Bell rang, I rushed out the door and headed towards the fountain where i met Logan yesterday. Sure enough Logan and Alexander were there as if waiting for me.

Logan ran up to me and hugged me. "You don't hate us, thats great!" He smiled and I smiled back. _How can i hate these guys? If they're trying to save my life then i have nothing to complain about but try and sort it out in my head_. Logan hugged me tighter, it felt like my ribs would be crushed at any moment but then Alexander forcefully separated Logan and me. I took my chance to breath.

"Thats enough of that" Alexander said towards Logan.

"Oh come on Alex, you did it last night to comfort her".

"Yes but I wasn't crushing her to the point of death, learn to control your strength" I watched as the two of them argued and started to laugh. They both stared at me with shocked expressions.

"Sorry its just from the way it sounds, you guys are jealous of eachother" They both blushed and looked away.

"Of course they are jealous, you're the one who has to choose who you like most" someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Julian. He smiled at me and i realized for the first time that he was also good looking. But i ignored that thought for now, its time for business.

"What do you mean I have to choose who I like the most?"

"As part of the prophecy you must fall in love and marry the prince of vampires"

"Yes I know that but I haven't met him yet have I?

"Yes you have. You see, all three of us are the prince's of the vampire clan" I was shocked beyond words. _You mean i have to fall in love and marry one of these good looking guys?_ Logan laughed at my thought. I'm getting used to him reading my thoughts now and theres no stopping him so why bother getting mad.

"Yes Lyla you will choose one of us to turn you into a vampire, but we can only turn you into a vampire when you fall inlove with one of us"

"Why is that?"

Alexander spoke this time to answer my question. "Because we don't want to make you suffer and go through pain by taking it by force" I was shocked. _They have been waiting this whole time for me so that they wouldn't hurt me?_

"Yes and believe me when i say this but it wasn't easy. Alexander almost went after you when you were 7 years old and thats because he was thirsty. And then there were times when you would fall down and cut yourself by accident. You have a rare scent of blood that is very sweet, its hard to control ourselves when around you." I moved back a bit and they noticed my uneasiness. Julian took my face into his two hands and looked me straight in the eyes. I blushed a little.

"Lyla its okay right now, we have been visiting the blood bank to make sure we wont attack you"

"Are you sure nothing will happen?"

"We promise, now come on it's almost time for class"

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. I waited for Kailey at our lockers with Julian since i had him in my last class. Kailey walked up with Jacob.

"Hey sis ready to go home?" she smiled while putting her books away.

"Yep, oh and Jacob will be coming with us today, thats okay right? He used to come over all the time".

"Yeah it's fine, but i won't be hanging out with you guys that much i have a few things to ask Lucian about when we get home"

"Oh yeah he was pretty mad yesterday when you didn't show up until late at night" I sighed.

"Yeah i know, thats part of what we have to talk about" I looked at Julian and secretly glared at him so that only he would notice. He was surpised and whispered to me.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered back.

"It's because of you guys that my older brother thinks that i've been out all night partying" Julian smiled apologetically so i let it slide. "Anyways i guess we're heading over to my place so i'll see you later Julian"

"You will definately see me later Lyla" Julian said with a smile and then walked away leaving me in a cloud of confusion once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait v.v I've been busy with work a lot and trying to catch up on sleep whenever i can. But i finally finished chapter 6 ^.^ I'll be starting my next chapter in a few days and hopefully I'll be able to finish that on the same day. I'm going to try really hard for those who love to read my story.**

**There is one thing i MUST mention before you read the story. In Chapter 4 i mentioned a guy named _"Mathew David"_ otherwise known as _"Mattie"_ But in Chapter 5 _"Mattie"_ disappeared and _"Jacob"_ appeared out of nowhere. I am sorry for the confusion. _"Jacob"_ is in fact supposed to be _"Mattie"_. I mixed up the named because _"Jacob"_ was originally supposed to be the name of the character but i changed it last minute to _"Mattie"_**

**Well i Hope you enjoy this chapter ^.^ sorry for the mix up and confusion ^,^; Please Review ^.^**

* * *

><p>On the way home it felt just like how it was 10 years ago when Kailey, Mathew and I would walk home after gradeschool ended. It would be a lie to say i didn't miss this, but things have changed between us. We aren't going home to see mother and Derek in the kitchen making snacks for us. We're going home to our adopted family. I sighed, i wonder what Lucian will think of Mattie. Will he accept Mattie and let him come back after? Lucian was always protective over Kailey and me. He wouldn't trust any of the guys we would bring home with us and he wouldn't let them come back. I understand where he's coming from though. We are his resonsibility that he took on by himself, i just wish he would give us some free space to be able to go out and have fun every once in a while.<p>

"Don't you think Lyla?" I looked up in confusion, being so focused on my own thoughts i wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"I was explaining to Kailey how our first period teacher is a pain in the neck"

"Oh, yeah he can be but so long as you don't fall asleep in class he's easy to get along with. It's only because a certain someone decides to talk in his sleep that he gets caught and sent to the office all the time"

Kailey and I laughed while Mattie blushed a little. "It's not my fault! I have important business I have to take care of at night" . I smirked.

"Mattie, i don't think staying up late playing video games count as important business"

"I don't play video games all night thank you very much!" Mattie yelled then started walking a little faster. When he got to the end of the street he looked around and then back at us. "Uh.. where do you guys live anyways?" Kailey and I laughed again.

"We live just a few more blocks this way" Kailey said with a smile. I'm thankful she answered it because even i get lost in this city.

When we finally arrived at our house I stopped infront of the door and turned around to look at Mattie. "I'm going to warn you now, our family is an adopted family. Lucian is the person who took responsibility and took us in when we had no place to go and Dakota is his girlfriend. Just don't take offence if Lucian is rude or anything, it's mainly Kailey's and my fault that he acts like this now"

"Speak for yourself, you're the one who tied his bed sheets to the bed and bleached his white clothes pink!" Kailey defended herself and i laughed.

"The clothes were by complete accident though. All his whites were together and there was just one red sock in the clothes when i threw them in the wash. As for the bed sheets, I was trying to buy us time to escape before he found out about the clothes" Kailey sighed.

"You always bring me into trouble that you caused".

"Oh come on, you have to admit it's funny seeing his reaction"

"Well, yeah.."

"Um, do you guys always act like this when it comes to your 'family' ?" Mathew asked a bit concerned. I smiled.

"Yeah but it's just how we are. I didn't trust Lucian in the beginning but now its just fun. Now, are you ready to go in and see?" Mathew looked a little more worried then he should be but i ignored it and opened the door.

"We're back!" I said as i walked into the house.

"Welcome back you two, would you like something to eat?" Dakota yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm alright but we brought a friend over so is it possible to eat something in Kailey's room?"

"You brought a friend home?" Lucian interrupted us as he walked into the hallway. Mattie shuddered a little and moved back a step.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Kailey asked a little worried.

"N-Nothing" Mattie cleared his throat and started to speak again. "Hello, my name is Mathew David. I'm an old friend of Lyla and Kailey. Thank you very much for taking care of them when they had no where else to go" Lucian lifted his eyebrow.

"How do you know about our situation?" Lucian turned to look at me. I tried my best to pull off an angelic smile but he saw right through it. "I see we have a lot of things to talk about today, don't we Lyla?" I hung my head and sighed in defeat.

"Yes brother.. Kailey i'll meet you guys when we're done" Kailey looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You'll be okay, right?" I nodded. "Then Mattie, follow me up to my room for now, we can play videogames while we wait" Mattie followed Kailey up the stair but gave me one last look to confirm that i'll be alright. I nodded with a smile and he left.

"Now, where should we start with our talk? Should it be with how he knows of you two, even after changing your last name? Or how about how he knows about your current situation?" Lucian said while sitting down in a chair looking at me.

"Well, there is a lot i need to know but i guess if i want information, i'll have to give information first. See the thing is, Mattie noticed me right away as soon as i walked into class and was introduced to everyone. At first i tried to ignore him and tell him he has the wrong person but he wouldn't drop it and continued to ask me if i was lying so i told him that you adopted Kailey and me after our family died in a house fire. That is all."

Lucian raised his eyebrow at me. "You are sure that is all you said?" I laughed.

"Yes Lucian, 'cause you know, I'll openly tell him how my family was murdered infront of Kailey's and my eyes by blood sucking vampires" He sighed.

"Well I guess thats true. Anyways what was it you wanted to talk to me about today?"

"I saw down in a chair and looked straight at him. "I need to know the truth"

"The truth about what?"

"Why did you save us back then? What was the reason for the vampire attacking my family?

Lucian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would you need to know all that information? Unless something happened?"

I gave him a dirty look. "Don't try avoiding the subject, I'm determined to get the answers this time." Lucian smiled mockingly.

"And what if i don't give you any answers?"

I growled lightly. "Then I will go and get them elsewhere" I stood up to leave but stopped when i heard Lucian laugh.

"Well, isn't someone acting like a tough girl. Alright, I'll answer you're questions. But you won't like the answers" I sat down and listened to him tell me about how he was helping my father just before he died. My father made him promise that if anything where to happen to him and he was unable to protect Kailey and me, that Lucian would take care of us and protect us from what will happen in the future. Lucian had also told me how my father died while he was hunting a werewolf.

"Alright so does that mean you have been lying to us all these years? About us being normal? Or how you just saved us out of nowhere and were being kindhearted when it was just your job?"

Lucian sighed. "You know i hate it when you assume things and ask too many questions"

I stood up, angry at him for avoiding the questions again. This gave me my answer. He lied to us for years! I started to walk away but Lucian grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?"

I moved my wrist to get him to let go. "Away from here" His grip got tighter, it started to hurt.

"You can't leave here. I have to protect you from those vampires, what if they go after you tonight?" I started to get really mad. I could feel it in my body. One wrong move and i was going to hit him. I looked up at him with a cold stare.

"I don't care if they are vampires! They at least told me the truth without avoiding any questions!" Lucian stared at me with a scared expression on his face. He let go of my wrist.

"So this was the prophecy that was spoken of. The vampires will go after the girl with the hidden red eyes. I never understood what it meant until now. Lyla, listen to me-"

"No! Lucian, you listen to me! You lied to us and you expect me to give you the same respect and trust i had for you before? I'm leaving!"

"And where will you be going?" He said with a smile.

"I don't know! Maybe i'll go sleep in the park for tonight!" And with that i left. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I opened my closet and grabbed my bag and packed as much as i possibly could. Just as i opened my door i saw Kailey and Mattie standing infront of it with confused expressions on their faces.

"What?"

"Lyla, your eyes, they're red!" Kailey said in a trembling voice. I turned around, went back into my room and looked in the mirror. An expression between shock and horror appeared on my face as i realized that I not only let Lucian see my eyes, but also Kailey and Mattie. I turned around at looked at Kailey and Mattie once again.

"I-I can't help it. They change colour whenever i'm angry. I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Tears started to fall down my face as i ran past them and ran down the stairs. I just had to get out the front door. Just as i was about to reach the front door, Lucian called out to me once more.

"If you leave and they find you, I'll hunt them down and kill them infront of you. I hope you'll remember that Lyla." Tears continued to fall down my face as his words echoed in my ears. I ran out of the house and into the dark streets. That night i vowed i would never return to that place. I stopped at a nereby park and sat on the swings.

"I can't trust anybody, I have nobody now"

"Whats wrong my little kitten? Are you lost?"

I looked up to see who was talking to me but everything was blurry because of the tears. "W-Who's there?"

"The one you have been waiting for princess, I'm here to save you from this miserable place. Take my hand and you'll see the light in the darkness" He offered his hand out to me. I took his hand and followed him into the night.


End file.
